A Tale of Many an Adventurer
by Kaento
Summary: It's me and my friends, in an RPG! I wrote this because I felt like it.
1. New Beginnings

**A Tale of Many an Adventurer**

**Chapter 1**

**Chunkypuff:** Although most of my friends don't like RPGs, I decided to put them in anyway, aren't I nice? Just kidding.  
Anyway, as most of you probably guessed, I'm only going to show their first names, for their safety and for mine. Ok let's roll!

* * *

John is an 11-year-old Filipino boy, he has dark hair, is a little short, mostly wears red and yellow shirts, khaki and windpants, his necklace, and wears a watch. He loves video games and going on the computer, and also writing, well typing fanfiction. He was sitting in his room playing some random RPG when Joe called. "Hello, John?" "Joe?" "Yeah, hi! Anyway, I needed to know what we have for homework tomorrow." "Umm, Joe, I _can't_ tell you." John said as he sweatdropped. "Why not?" "Because you don't go to class with me, remember?" "Oh yeah, thanks anyway. Cya!" "Bye." He said as he sweatdropped again and resumed playing.

A few minutes later, just as the end scene was about to begin, the game shut off. **"WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"** He yelled and threw his controller at his bed. After that, a swirling dark purple vortex appeared from the TV. _"What the..."_ John said as the vortex was pulling him in. He hung on to his bed post, until he finally slipped, and plunged into darkness.

He awoke, feeling lighter, and his brain still not quite working right. "Ugh, w_here_ am I?" "It's about time you're awake."  
said a familiar voice from a crude tent. "_Brad?_ Brad is that you?" "Yup it's me." John went inside. There was a 11-year-old white male with short blonde hair who was about as tall as him, sitting on a wooden box sipping soup from a bowl with a spoon.

He had a pointy orange hat which resembled a hood, a brown cape, brown boots, and a gray shirt. He also had a bow and an arrow quiver, no doubt filled with arrows, and a dagger with a holder on his left side. He heard a growl and turned in the direction the sound was coming from. "That's my lynx." Brad said calmly, as if John had asked a question with his  
expression. "His name is Marshmallow." "Why did you name a lynx _Marshamllow?_" "His fur is white, rare," He replied. "Cool!" "In this world, I guess I'm a nomad, and you're lucky I found you John, You were about to be attacked by two rabid dogs." "Wow, thanks!" "Anyway, what are you supposed to be?" He asked.

He looked at himself, and he saw he was wearing a green closed robe over his red shirt and khaki shorts, and in a holder on his right side, he saw a wooden wand with a rod in it. The rod had a blue gem embedded in the top, and the top was shaped like, and as big as, a billiard ball. He was also wearing mocassins with no socks, for lighter footing, he bet. "Well, by the looks of it, I think I must use_ some_ kind of magic." John answered. "Hmm, you can try it out on the way." He said as he finished the remains of his soup. Well, it's just about time to pack up and go into Garven." Brad said as he washed his bowl of soup and put it neatly in a sack. "Wheres Garven?" John asked. "It's some willage over in that direction, I saw a sign going there." He said pointing southwest.

Brad and John packed up and put the things on the back of Marshmallow. They decided to walk alongside Marshmallow instead of ride him, it would just slow them down because of the things he already had to carry. John tried using his staff, but in the process, burnt Brad's hair twice, shocked him, got them caught up in plants, made an invisible wall in their path,  
Marshmallow bumped into it, and they had to pick up everything again, and he froze Brad once, and had to use his fire to thaw him.

When they got to town, Brad, battered and fatigued, collapsed, But not before he made one _last_ comment: "You're dangerous with that thing," he said as he plopped down on the ground. John put him on Marshamllow and carried their stuff into town.  
He then realized that he could set up camp and not have to pay for a room, so he went just past Garven's gates and set up camp. "What a weird day!" He thought as he lied down to sleep.

* * *

**Chunkypuff:** Well, do you like it? I hope you do and please review! Hey, that rhymed!


	2. Polar Bear Attack

**A Tale of Many an Adventurer**

**Chapter 2**

**Chunkypuff:** Well, do you like it so far? Sorry for overusing some words in my opening and closing texts, but that's what I need to put. Anyway, please review, thanks! Oh yeah, just for reference, John has brown eyes and Brad has greenish blue.

* * *

The next day, they were wandering through town, stocking up on supplies and this and that for the long journey to the mountain town of Helioa. "You know what? I just noticed that we were in mideivel times!" John said. "You mean you _just _noticed?" Asked Brad in a half sarcastic, half _'are you stupid or something?'_ tone. "Anyway, we're going to go there to find the Grewea Bow, which lies somewhere around there. The Grewea Bow is one of the strongest bows out there, and I'm going to go find it!Let's go to that tool shop over there. Do you by any chance, _climb_?" "Uhh, no? I have a bad feeling about this." John said as Brad dragged him into the store. 

A few hours later, they were stocked up and ready to go, complete with a long-sleeved grey sweater and jogging pants for Brad, still having the cape and the hat on, a very thick robe and boots for John, and gloves and earmuffs for both of them." Uhm, I can't walk." John muttered as he tried walking around outside the field. "Don't worry, Marshmallow will carry us, he's built tough, to withstand freezing and scalding temperatures!" Brad pointed out as he put John on Marshmallow and got on also. "How long is this trip going to take?" "Oh, about two and a half days." **"WHAT?"** "Don't worry, I stuffed extra insulated sleeping sacks, and a tent and some wood for you to make a fire with. You_can_ make a fire, can't you?" "Yeah"  
"Ok. Onward Marshmallow!" Brad commanded as they rode off in the direction of Helioa.

"Brrr...It's getting cold." "Yeah, I know. It will be dark soon, and we'll set up camp. I have some spare apples and grapes, and 6 canteens of fresh spring water, though we might have to defrost them." They traveled for a few more hours,  
and decided it was time to set up camp. They set up the tent and their sleeping sacks, and fried some rabbits they found while hunting, and had themselves fried rabbit and water for dinner, then drifted off to sleep.

The next day, they just packed up and left, still getting used to the cold. Marshmallow came to a steep rock wall, and stopped abruptly. "Uhh, Brad? You don't expect me to climb this do you?" John asked worriedly. "Of course I do." Brad said with a smirk as he started to unpack their climbing gear. Marshmallow got up with ease. When they were finally up there it was late afternoon, and they could see Helioa in the horizon. _"Good...We're...almost...there..."_ John panted. They heard a fierce growl, and out of curiosity, checked to see what it was.

"Get back you monsters!" A mysterious figure yelled as he smacked one of them with an axe. The figure, as it seemed, was a tall, blonde, white, male. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a green longsleeved sweater and thick brown pants, with a blue bandana around his neck, and a helmet with horns sticking out of it on his head. He held a double-sided axe, and was swinging furiously at the wolves, that were continually getting hits at him. He was getting weaker with each blow, when suddenly he noticed them. **_"John? Brad?"_**

He only had a second to think as the wolves kept pouncing on him. **"Fire!"** John commanded as he raised his rod and three fireballs came out, aimed for one of them. They collided, sending the first wolf into a bank of snow. Brad shot two arrows,  
aimed at the second wolf's heart and brain. They collided, sending the wolf down. The stranger managed to raise his axe,  
and in one more blow, drive the third wolf into the ground.

Brad and John slid down the small hill and ran toward the axe-weilding warrior. "Are you ok?" John asked. He turned around and to their surprise, they knew him.** "CHRIS?"** They shouted in unison. "Yeah, it's me." He said weakly and smiled. "We need to get you to town pronto!" Brad ordered as he and John picked him up and gently set him on Marshmallow. "So, why were you out here anyway?" Asked John as they walked toward Helioa. "Kevin is back in town, working on his potions. I came out here to humt for food, but the wolves ambushed me." He explained.

"Hmm, We can take the wolf carcasses, sell one for some extra gold, and eat the other ones! If we have any leftovers, you can keep it outside!" Brad suggested. They all agreed and once they got back to town, they met Kevin. "Hey! What's up Kevin?" John asked as he ran toward him. "Nothing much. Chris, you should drink this, it'll help you heal faster." Kevin said as he handed Chris a white potion. Kevin had a turquoise cloak over his yellow longsleeved shirt and thick black pants.

Kevin was a white, brown-haired, freckled, 12-year-old. And he obviously was an alchemist, he had many potions and beakers inside his house. Chris drank the potion and went inside for some rest, Brad found a post to tie Marshmallow to, and John and Kevin went inside to start on the wolf carcasses. Just as they were getting set in Kevin's house, the ground started to rumble. "Oh great! What now?" Brad asked, annoyed. They ran outside, just in time to see a pack of 14 polar bears,  
ransacking the village, turning it upside-down, probably looking for food.

"Oh crud..." Chris muttered as the polar bears spotted them. "I don't think rushing will work on this one guys." Kevin said as they started the other way. They regrouped in a small cave on the south edge of town, which wasn't very noticable. "Ok,  
first, me and Brad stand on that high ledge over there, overlooking the town, and distract them, while Chris drinks Kevin's strength potion, and sneaks up behind them, through that tunnel. Then, Kevin and Chris will give us the signal, and we use our stronger attacks. You guys will then ambush them, Kevin throwing his potions, and Chris, with his added power boost,  
swings his axe. That should take care of them. Does everyone get it?" "It's just crazy enough to work!" Kevin agreed along with Chris and Brad.

"Ok, go!" John and Brad rushed to the top of the hill, while Chris and Kevin crawled through the tunnel. John and Brad started to fire light shots at some of the polar bears, drawing their attention to them. "Man, what's _with_ these polar bears?" John asked as he cast a grass spell, slowing the bears down a bit. "Wait, look a their eyes, those aren't the eyes of a regular polar bear." "What do _you_ suppose it is then?" "Hmm, I'm not sure yet, but I_am_ sure that we'll find out sooner or later." Brad replied as he fired two arrows in succession.

"Hey Chris," "What's up Kevin?" Chris asked as he took another sip of his red strength potion. "Have you noticed the polar bears' eyes, they're not normal." "Really? How?" "Their eyes, look at them, they're all blue, their whole eyesockets are **blue**!" "That's _weird_." "Yes it is Chris, yes it is." Chris finished the potion and handed it back to Kevin, who filled it up with a sky blue liquid, and pulled out three more bottles of the same potion. The containers he used were shaped like a glass, rounded cone, with a tube coming out of the top to fill and empty them, like those ones in most cartoons, and no,  
not the test tubes, the other ones.

They gave John and Brad the signal and waited for them to strengthen up their attacks. Brad, who had been using one arrow every 7 seconds, sped up to one every 2 seconds, and John, who had been using weaker spells, started to add some juice to his fire, electric, and earth attacks, making them fly faster, and making them larger. John took out three of the fourteen with a huge boulder he sent flying their way, and Brad hit five of them square in their heads. Kevin threw a sky blue potion at one, and it instantly froze, and as soon as that happened, Chris sliced it in half with his axe. They took out 3 more that way, leaving 2 more. "Time to test out the explosion potion," Kevin smirked as he pulled a dark blue potion out of his gray backpack, and chucked it at the two polar bears. A loud **'BOOM' **was heard as they watched the potion explode,  
leaving just a black mark on the snow.

"Cool potion Kevin!" John exclaimed as he hurried to catch up with them. "Well, that wasn't so hard." Chris said. "Hey,  
look at that!" Kevin pointed at a stick laying on the ground. "Uhh, that's just a stick." Brad said. "Oh." "But I found something _much_ better!" He proclaimed happily as he held up the Grewea Bow. It was sleek, and carved in a shape like a straight line with a hump in it, and it was about as long as two computer keyboards. "Way cool!" John admired it, along with Kevin and Chris. "Well, now we're off to go to Neasmil, the main port town in all of Kealato, Chris pointed towards the ocean. "To find the Hirtanas Axe!" Chris exclaimed. "Uhhh, you _knew_ this world was called Kealato?" John asked. "Nope,  
just asked a townperson." Chris said as John sighed.

* * *

**Chunkypuff:** Well, that was a pretty long chapter! I didn't know I would take that long, (even if it isn't really that long)  
but at least I'm done. I hope you guys are enjoying this! 


	3. Purple Mist

**A Tale of Many an Adventurer**

**Chapter 3**

**Chunkypuff:** Well, they're off to the port town, so what will happen there? Or more importantly, what will happen on the 14-day long trip? Oops, I just gave away part of the plo- uhhh, **YOU HEARD NOTHING!** Anyway, just please read it.

* * *

"So, when do we leave?" Asked John. They were in Kevin's house packing up for the long journey ahead. "In a few minutes, I just need to finish stocking up on non-spoiling food." Said Kevin as he loaded three backpacks with food and camping gear. He also fashioned a large backpack out of spare material, so he could have Marshmallow carry things, since he wasn't going to be carrying anyone. The backpacks they used weren't much, just tan sacks with two rope straps. After a few minutes they set off towards Neasmil, packed in the same clothes they were here with. "Hey guys, don't you get cold?" John asked. "Nah, we've been here long enough to get used to it." Chris replied as they exited the town gates.

And they just wento on, talking about random stuff and eating, and sleeping. Nothing much exciting to type about in the first three days. Oh, and**now** it's time to tell you that the trip, going as planned, would take two weeks, a.k.a. fourteen days.  
Although, on the fourth day, when they just passed the snow line, something odd happened, very, very odd.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Asked John. "It has come to my attention that many of the wild creatures in this world have blue eyesockets, and their whole eyes are blue! Maybe, if we find the source of this unnatural phenomenon, we might be able to unlock the vast secrets that will guide us indefinitely back to the planet which we call Earth!" Kevin stated proudly.  
"Come again?" Chris asked. Kevin sighed "If we find the person who possesed the animals, we might get out of this place"  
"Oooooohhhh."

It was about midmorning as they were walking, but a figure was lurking in the bushes just to the side of the path. "Those fools will never get out, for this is**my** world! **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" a voice laughed menacingly. "Did you hear something, Brad?" Kevin asked. "Oh man, I gotta stop doing that." The mysterious voice said. "Nothing important or interesting." "Huh. Odd, I could have sworn I heard something." Kevin pondered. "Maybe he's hallucenating." John whispered to Chris. "Well, he _acts_ like it!" Chris whispered back as they both stifled a laugh. "Hey! I heard that!"

Suddenly, a dark purple mist appeared along the ground, about five feet from where they were standing. "What the heck _is_ that?" John asked as they watched four figures appear out of the mist. They looked surprisingly familiar, though our heroes just couldn't place their fingers on it. They came out completely, creating a shocked expression amongst them. "Who are you?" Brad asked in a worrysome tone of voice. They formed no words with their mouths, only emitting breath-like sounds, creeping out the others. "This is _not_ good. Definitely _not_ good." Chris said as they all stared at them.

* * *

**Chunkypuff:** Yeah, I know, I suck at cliffhangers. But I had to at least try!


	4. The Shadows

**A Tale of Many an Adventurer**

**Chapter 4**

**Chunkypuff:** Hi! Well, not much to say so, happy reading!

* * *

The figures walked slowly toward them, creeping them out even more. Then Chris realized something, "_Hey,_ it's Kevin! And there's John! And Brad, and me!" They stared wide eyed at the monstrosities, dark purple energy surrounding them, their whole bodies black, except their eyes, which were blue. "Their eyes!" Kevin realized "They're the same color as the polar bears' eyes!" "Hey, you're _right!"_ Whoever posessed or hypnotized the polar bears **must've** summoned these evil versions of us also!" The Shadow Brad fired an arrow at them, the same color as the Shadows, black. The arrow whizzed past and almost struck John in the head, but Chris dove at him and pushed him out of the way just in time. "Thanks Chris! You saved my life!" "Don't mention it." Chris laughed, then became serious, his face glowering at their dark forms. 

Kevin threw a grey potion at the ground in front of their shadows, and smoke billowed out from the broken glass. They ran into the bushes, hearing only the sound of their own footsteps and the light coughing of the Shadows. "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do?" John asked quickly, obviously flustered. "I dont know!" Chris said. "I've got no idea." Brad replied. Everyone looked at Kevin. _"What?"_ They continued staring. "I _don't_ have a plan!" They still stared.  
"I, _kinda_ have a plan." They stared at him one last time, before he said "Ok fine, I _have_ a plan! But it's _just_ a theory,  
so..." "Theory shmeaory, I say we do it!" John proclaimed. "I'm in." Chris agreed. "Me too." Brad said. "Well, that settles it, what are our orders Kevin?" Asked John. "Well, first, we..."

The smoke started to clear up, and the shadow creatures looked, well, seemed angry. The four were almost done planning and they all nodded their heads in unison. Brad sneaked out the back of the bushes, circling around the Shadows, unnoticed.  
Chris came out and started to duel with Shadow Chris, while the other shadows got into a battle stance, preparing for an assault. Brad, meanwhile, was behind the Shadows, in the bushes, dipping four arrows into a beaker, filled about 1/6 with Kevin's brand-new, never-tested poison potion. He tok the now-empty beaker and put it in his backpack, then took one of the arrows and aimed it at the Shadow Kevin.

Brad was about to shoot when he froze, remembering what Kevin had told him. "Be _careful and accurate_, this potion is only enough for four shots, so make them count! The ingredients are hard to find, and this may be our _only_ chance of survival."  
Brad shuddered at the thought of missing the shots, and realigned himself with the Shadow Kevin. He let go, closing his eyes as the arrow silently hit it's intended target, the Shadow seeming to not notice.

"_Hmm, I guess Kevin made a bit of paralyzing liquid in there. Nice."_ Brad thought as he sniped Shadow Brad and Shadow John. "Now for Shadow Chris." Brad aimed carefully, but he couldn't get a clear shot. Brad made a signal to Kevin "Get Chris to hold Shadow Chris down!" "Kevin called out to Chris "Hold him down!" Chris tried, but was matched with equal force. "I.  
Can't...Hold...Him...We're...Too...Equal!" Chris managed to blurt out between blows. Kevin Reached into his backpack and grabbed a red potion. He threw the potion at Chris, who caught it and began to chug it down. Chris pinned down Shadow Chris, and Brad got a shot in.

They jumped out of the bushes and started to attack their other forms. Kevin and Shadow Kevin exchanged potion blasts,  
Kevin grinning, knowing that the poison would soon go into effect. this continued for about three minutes, then the Shadows clutched their stomachs with one hand, a sign of weakening. Brad aimed a shot at Shadow Brad's chest, and it connected,  
sending it down on it's knees in pain. Kevin took a tiny vial, about an inch long, and filled its with a few drops of explosion potion. He ran past his counterpart and slipped it into his mouth. He watched as the pieces of dark energy flew around after it blew up. John was able to get behind his shadow, and point his staff at it, before casting a huge fireball,  
leaving nothing but ashes. Chris was able to land a few blows, and managed to slice up his shadow into pieces, which disintegrated.

"Nice!" John cheered as they hi-fived each other. "Sweet plan Kevin!" Brad said. "Too bad I couldn't find a piece for ex..."  
Just before Kevin finished his sentence, a piese of Shadow Kevin fell into one of Kevin's empty potion bottles. "Well, _that _solves _that_ problem!" Kevin laughed. "_That_, was _freaky_." John said, still a bit out of it. They continued on, nothing interesting, for four more days. By the way, in my world, it has been nine days since John was playing the video game.

* * *

**Chunkypuff:** You guys liked it, right? Please review! I didn't feel like writing a cliffhanger for this chapter so I'll just leave it at this. 


End file.
